<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wanna team up? by eternallylost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622083">wanna team up?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost'>eternallylost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>raikuon crumbs: extended version [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, raichi is a lost cause, rated for raichi's language as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aka the fix-it fic where raichi, kuon, and gagamaru team up after the first stage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raichi Jingo/Kuon Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>raikuon crumbs: extended version [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. best of three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am back after my kuon slump !! this is purely self-indulgent as always. but i hope you will also like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
raichi walks into what seems like a waiting room for those who successfully passed the first stage of the second selection. scoring one hundred goals against a holographic progressive defense system was not easy but it wasn't impossible-- it <em>shouldn't be</em> impossible, especially for anyone who aims to become the best striker in japan (and in the world). </p><p>"how much time did i waste on those goddamn holograms?" raichi grumbles to himself, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. he had already wasted time waiting for his turn to go into the first stage room, all because he lost to every single one of his teammates at rock-paper-scissors. </p><p>whatever. what matters is that he passed the first stage. he glances at the huge LED screen above the gate on the other side of the waiting room. </p><p>'move forward in teams of 3' it read. </p><p><em>team up with these people, huh?</em> as he looked around, he wonders if the rest of team z were able to pass the first stage. teaming up kunigami and maybe gagamaru would've been good. but there were no familiar faces in sight. maybe they already found new teams and went ahead. raichi suddenly regrets going in last. </p><p>"raichi!" a voice calls out from behind him.</p><p><em>oh</em>. if his heart skipped a beat upon recognizing that voice, no, raichi will pretend it didn't.</p><p>a warm hand touches his right shoulder. it was a gentle <strike>familiar</strike> touch, but the warmth burns through his bodysuit, igniting his nerves and sending goosebumps down his skin. he flinches and immediately turns to the source of the electrifying touch, hoping the other didn't feel the slight jolt in his body. </p><p>but the fond smile that greets him, on that sharp-looking face framed with long locks of dark brown hair dampened by sweat, maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, made his heart rate rise just a little. </p><p>"traitor man." raichi says as a greeting. kuon laughs at the nickname, knowing that there was no bite to his words.</p><p>"even though it hasn't been long since we all separated, it's nice to see a familiar face." kuon hums.</p><p>"what the hell're you still doing here? you went in before me, didn't you?" raichi questions. knowing his skill level, he was almost certain kuon had already gone ahead to the next stage.</p><p>"ah, well, i kinda took my time in that room. scoring a hundred header goals sounded like a head trauma waiting to happen, even if it was my specialty. so, i decided to work on my kicks in there."</p><p>of course.</p><p>kuon. the guy had always been ever ready to take risks if it meant getting himself further and closer to his goal. and it was never done haphazardly. he was a great strategist, and even though raichi had a bad experience with it, he still admires that part of kuon.</p><p>"anyway," kuon continues, "wanna team up with me?" </p><p>raichi hesitates, raising an eyebrow, suspicious. "no way. can't have you pulling some betrayal shit on me again."</p><p>kuon winces visibly, his face turning apologetic. "hey, i'm way past that. no tricks this time, i promise." </p><p>"yeah, well you also managed to convince us that you wanted to win as a team back then when you've already snitched on us. how am i supposed to believe that?" raichi retorts, even though they both know he had long forgiven the other.</p><p>kuon pauses, still looking extremely guilty about his actions. one look on kuon's face had raichi suddenly feeling bad for bringing up those bad memories. </p><p>"okay." kuon breathes out. "let's settle this with rock-paper-scissors. i win, you team up with me."</p><p>"eh?" raichi responded, surprised at the other's little challenge, but at the same time not surprised at all. rock-paper-scissors had become team z's way of settling disputes, after all. </p><p>and raichi has never won against them. </p><p>the sickeningly sweet yet mischievous smile on the ex-traitor's face told raichi that kuon was fully aware of his losing streak. <em>fucking bastard.</em></p><p>he's aware that he was being led by the nose and straight into kuon's trap. but raichi was not one to back down from a challenge. </p><p>"fucking fine. best of three?" raichi huffs and holds out his fist. kuon nods, his smile so wide it made his eyes disappear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>gagamaru walks back into the waiting room after taking a quick bathroom break, only to see raichi growling at his hand-- whining, really. standing next to him was kuon, grinning somewhat victoriously. kuon waves enthusiastically upon seeing another familiar face. </p><p>"hey, gagamaru! wanna team up with us?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chaotic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>raichi sees a familiar set of gator brows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>raichi didn't think he'd be on the same team as kuon again, yet here they were. </p>
<p>but honestly, the real surprise was that raichi actually didn't mind it at all. maybe it's because he lost fair and square at rock-paper-scissors. but there's a lingering thought that he still would've teamed up with kuon regardless. raichi refuses to dwell on it. </p>
<p>walking into the next room after getting gagamaru on their team, they see ego on the multiple screens. ego was in the middle of explaining the mechanics of the next few stages. apparently, it's going to be a rivalry battle: challenge another team, be the first team to score five goals, steal one person from the losing team, and you pass when you have five members on your team.</p>
<p><em>seems simple.</em> raichi looks around the room, where a number of trios have gathered. still no familiar face from team z. but there was one person who catches his eye. <em>gator brows. </em></p>
<p>raichi nudges kuon with an elbow, nodding towards the direction of the guy he spotted. "hey, it's your guy from team x, <em>kuon-chan</em>."</p>
<p>frankly, he hates bringing up the betrayal episode but it had become a huge part of team z's history. it's hard not to bring up, especially when you cross paths again with the people involved. raichi just hopes it'll grow into an inside joke thing and kuon won't feel guilty anymore.</p>
<p>kuon sighs audibly when he recognizes the guy's face. then as if a switch was flipped, his face suddenly lit up in excitement. raichi raises an eyebrow at this. sometimes, he really doesn't understand how kuon's brain works. but this time, he thinks he has an idea of what kuon had in mind.</p>
<p>"you guys up for a redemption match?" kuon turns to his teammates, gesturing to the wanima's team. he and raichi instantly share a wicked grin. gagamaru glances over to where kuon was pointing to, his lips forming an 'o' upon realizing what kuon meant. </p>
<p>"i guess it'd be nice to see how he plays in a fair match." gagamaru nods at his teammates. kuon's expression turns apologetic again, and raichi bites back a laugh. <em>yeah, there's really no way to avoid bringing up that incident.</em></p>
<p>"and you owe me a goal, don'tcha?" raichi reminds kuon as he stretches his arms out in front of him, a proud smirk plastered on his face.</p>
<p>"yeah. and most importantly, i owe you both a win against him, at least." kuon answers a bit sheepishly, a hand rubbing his nape.</p>
<p>"it's the least you could do, really." raichi shrugs and gagamaru smiles. "but i'm keeping an eye on you. i don't think you'll try to turn on us again, but we're better safe than sorry." </p>
<p>
  <em>(is raichi using this as an excuse to stick around kuon? probably.)</em>
</p>
<p>kuon laughs, raichi's heart skips a beat yet again and it takes <em>everything</em> for raichi not to groan in frustration. </p>
<p>truthfully, this is getting tiring for raichi. after the two of them had made up that night after their last match, he had come to terms with his little crush on kuon. it's just a simple crush, but then it's on kuon. and kuon was far from simple. kuon has a lot of admirable traits beyond being sly enough to pull that stunt on the team. in all honesty, now that raichi is over it, he's actually beginning to admire even the way he pulled off that betrayal-- or maybe it's just his stupid attraction muddling his reason. </p>
<p>whatever. it's just a small crush anyway. nothing major. raichi just needs to become used to kuon's presence from now on, so that his heart could stop reacting like a teenager with a crush (which is exactly what he is.)</p>
<p>the three of them head over to wanima's team and to no one's surprise they immediately accept the challenge. raichi then realizes that it's the silent wanima brother who survived the first selection. thank fuck because raichi knows the other twin would've had a lot to say to kuon, especially with team x not making the cut. after agreeing to hold the match the next morning, when all of them are at their peak condition, the two teams walk out of the match-up room to finally get some rest. </p>
<p>kuon opens the door to their assigned room and inside was one single bed and one bunk bed. gagamaru peeks inside and immediately claims the top bunk, leaping into the room, completely ignoring raichi's protests. kuon chuckles and gives him a pat on the back like some sort of comforting gesture. "i'll take the bottom bunk. you can have the single bed." raichi can only grunt in response as kuon passes by him to sit down on the bunk bed. </p>
<p>"it feels comfier than the futon back then. i guess surviving the first selection at least grants you a better bed, huh?" kuon remarks as he feels the mattress under him, slowly lying down to get a better feel of it. raichi hears him hum softly in content. </p>
<p>"so, traitor man," raichi calls out as he takes a seat on his own bed. <em>really comfy.</em> "what's our game plan for this redemption match of yours?"</p>
<p>kuon suddenly sits up, his face the most serious raichi had ever seen, probably. it's not like he takes note of every expression he sees on the guy's face. </p>
<p>"right now, i have nothing. we don't have access to a monitoring room anymore, so we have no way of knowing how those three play. there's a high possibilty that even wanima had improved after that match." kuon pushes his hair back and runs a hand through his dark locks, eyes closed, thinking. raichi stares dumbfounded at the sight.</p>
<p>
  <em>it's not the right time to be gay for your teammate, but is there ever a right time?</em>
</p>
<p>"i think the best we can do for now is to test out how we work as a team." kuon opens his eyes and they're looking straight at raichi who immediately turns his gaze up, trying hard not to panic. </p>
<p>"hey, gagamaru." he calls out to the guy on the top bunk, as if he had really intended to look up not because he was avoiding kuon's eyes. "you up for some practice?" </p>
<p>"good idea." gagamaru agrees.</p>
<p>a few minutes later, they're on the field, practicing their passes and goals. raichi thinks they make a pretty good team. looking back, it isn't that suprising since the three of them used to practice a lot together. he doubts their opponent team would have the same level of teamwork, and the thought boosts raichi's confidence. he can't wait to crush that gator brows tomorrow. </p>
<p>they take a break after 45 minutes. kuon tosses him a sports bottle labeled "<em>me</em>", raichi's mark, and raichi mumbles his thanks as he sits down on the grass, back against the wall. the brunette boy also hands gagamaru the bottle with unreadable scribbles. </p>
<p>"you definitely improved a lot." kuon comments. raichi looks up to see kuon smiling at him before sitting down next to him. only then does raichi realize that the compliment was directed at him.</p>
<p>"i've always been awesome." raichi brushes off the compliment before taking another gulp from his bottle. kuon chuckles and raichi wants to run away.</p>
<p>"i know that, but you still improved from when we last played together. gagamaru, too." kuon nods at gagamaru who was lying on the ground beside him. </p>
<p>"well, we did go through a hell of a training and got stuck in a room scoring goal against some high-tech holograms." raichi replies. raichi wanted to tell him he actually noticed and was impressed by how much kuon improved, but he can't seem to get it out. <em>how is it so easy for kuon to compliment others?</em></p>
<p>raichi misses his chance when kuon stands up again, stretching his limbs. raichi struggles to look away. "another 45 minutes then let's call it a day?" the other two agree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the trio decided to go bathe together after practice. practice with kuon was manageable. raichi's focus was on the ball, only rarely getting distracted by kuon's form when striking a goal. now, bathing with kuon... that was a different story.</p>
<p>needless to say, raichi had played it cool for the most part, pretending to relax in the bath when in reality he was losing his mind. it wasn't his fault he found kuon's physique <em>extremely</em> attractive. he had to keep consciously looking away. it didn't help that kuon kept engaging him with random topics, gagamaru joining in from time to time when it interests him. raichi could only hope he didn't sound too rude or dismissive. he had a lot on his mind.</p>
<p>dinner was better. for one, the food was decent compared to the ones back in the first selection. two, all of them were fully clothed in their sleepwear: some loose sweatshirt and sweatpants. </p>
<p>sitting in front of him was kuon, a bit quiet, slightly buzzed from the bath. gagamaru was sitting beside kuon, practicing how to use chopsticks. he was getting fairly better as he followed kuon's movements while eating. </p>
<p>"you good?" raichi asks kuon who looked like he was spacing out. </p>
<p>"ah," kuon looks up at him, managing a small smile. "yeah, i'm just thinking..." he trails off as he takes another mouthful of rice. </p>
<p>the rest of the dinner went on in silence. a lot had happened in a day so they were all reasonably tired. raichi kept stealing glances at kuon, completely oblivious to gagamaru's gaze on him. </p>
<p>later, gagamaru corners raichi in the bathroom. kuon had went back to their room after quickly brushing his teeth, leaving the two boys alone. </p>
<p>"hey, raichi." </p>
<p>"hngh?" raichi only grunts in response as he violently brushed his teeth. </p>
<p>"you like kuon?" gagamaru asks with a curious tone. raichi accidentally hits the back of his throat upon hearing the question and starts coughly loudly. </p>
<p>"w-what?" raichi chokes out after his coughing fit. </p>
<p>"i just noticed you look at him a lot." gagamaru shrugs, nonchalantly.</p>
<p>at that moment, a million thoughts flood raichi's mind. should he tell the truth? it's gagamaru after all. he'd probably keep his mouth shut anyway. but what if he doesn't? what if he uses it as a leverage against raichi? then again, this is gagamaru, the most harmless human he's ever met. </p>
<p>but then again, admitting it out loud would just make it <em>much realer. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>nope. no way.</em>
</p>
<p>"huh? i was just keeping an eye on him in case he's being sketchy again?" raichi retorts, but even he himself couldn't be convinced. yeah, well, raichi had never been great at making excuses. that was kuon's forte.</p>
<p>gagamaru obviously doesn't buy it. he raises an eyebrow at raichi. the blonde boy ignores it and finishes up, putting the toothbrush in his pocket. when he finally looks at gagamaru, the taller was still giving him a judging look. </p>
<p>"knock it off, gagamaru." he hits the boy's shoulder lightly and walks off, hoping that gagamaru would drop the topic. </p>
<p>lucky for him, gagamaru really doesn't press him any further. raichi enters the room and is welcomed by the sight of kuon's sleeping figure. <em>guess he was really tired. </em></p>
<p>gagamaru carefully climbs up to his bed, but the motion still stirs kuon awake. </p>
<p>"oh, good night, guys." kuon breathes out with a sleepy voice, yawning softly. "gagamaru. raichi." he calls out their names softly before closing his eyes again. </p>
<p>"good night, kuon." gagamaru answers, sinking into his own mattress with a yawn.</p>
<p>"yeah. goodnight." raichi's response was only a little louder than a whisper but kuon hums. raichi sets aside the toothbrush in his pocket and crawls into bed, tucking himself in. he turns with his back to the wall, and finds himself looking at kuon's sleeping face, stray locks falling on the brunette's cheek. after a whole day of stressing over the same face, right now he finds it oddly calming.</p>
<p>soon enough, raichi drifts off to sleep, the image of a sleeping kuon being the last thing on his tired mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i feel like it's all over the place but i don't want to rewrite it bc my head hurts so bad 😭</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh, gagamaru, i hope you're ready to be the greatest third-wheel out there.</p><p> </p><p>i miss them so bad. </p><p> </p><p>comments are greatly appreciated!! &lt;3 mwah<br/>hit me up on twitter: @raikuon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>